dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Legion of Super-Heroes
We are going to have some serious template and formatting problems with this one. There's pre-crisis Legion/post-crisis Legion, post Zero-hour Legion, and the current Legion. That's actually a total of three different versions! Any ideas how to untangle this mess? :I am confident you can straighten it out. I might say, one section (or more) for each version for their histories... :If two (or more) of the versions are rather large, there is absolutely no reason we can't move them to a new page. 'Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-crisis)', 'Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-crisis)', 'Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-crisis)'. What do you think? :Don't forget to sign your comments! ( ~~~~ ) :--Jamie 16:51, 7 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) LSH member naming conventions There may be some confusion as to the best method for naming individual LSH members (and their adversaries, supporting cast, etc.) so as to distinguish them between the various reboots. I would recommend using the following criteria when creating character page names for LSH members. * Hero name by itself - redirects to disambig page, except in the case where the character in question is exclusive to only one reality. If different versions of this character exist, then the current version should be named "Name (Modern)". * Hero name followed by real name in parenthesis - should be used for the character as they are currently seen today. All modern versions of the LSH should have page names that follow this format. * Hero name followed by (Pre-Zero Hour) - indicates all "classic" LSH members. The hero name should reflect the last alias used by the character prior to reboot; example Light Lass vs. Lightning Lass. Also, all other name changes such as Imra Ardeen to Imra Ardeen Rannz should redirect to Saturn Girl (Pre-Zero Hour). * Hero name followed by (Post-Zero Hour) - indicates all LSH members that appear after Legion of Super-Heroes (1989 series) #61 and Legionnaires #18; The only exceptions should be characters who went by a code name different from that of their Pre-Zero Hour incarnation, ala Chameleon Boy became Chameleon etc. I am not very savvy when it comes to the Legion and their illustrious history, so I not only welcome, but IMPLORE any suggestions, ideas, recommendations and poems. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 15:49, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :As I've seen at Marvel Database, the naming conventions seem to go to where a title should look like Real name (Universe) (independent if the character is unique in Multiverse). So, I've got another suggestion: * Real name followed by universe in parenthesis - the page's title. * Code name by itself' - is a disambiguation page, containing all incarnations of the particular character. OR redirects to the only character with that code name (or, if the characters real name is unknown, is the title of the page). * Code name followed by real name in parenthesis - redirects to the character's current or latest incarnation. * Real name followed by (Pre-Zero Hour/Pre-ZH) - indicates all "classic" LSH members. ** Code name followed by (Pre-Zero Hour/Pre-ZH) - redirects to the pre-Zero Hour character's page. This is because 1) the naming conventions look like that, and 2) most of the characters from Glorithverse did not use a code name at the time. * Real name followed by (Post-Zero Hour/Post-ZH) - indicates all LSH members that appear after Legion of Super-Heroes (1989 series) #61 and Legionnaires #18. ** Code name followed by (Post-Zero Hour/Post-ZH) - redirects to character page. * Pre-Zero Hour/Post-Zero Hour vs. Pre-ZH/Post-ZH - let people vote for this. Greetings! The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:24, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot: * Real name followed by (Modern Age/Post-Infinite Crisis/New Earth) - indicates the current incarnation of the "Legionverse". ** Code name followed by (Modern Age/Post-Infinite Crisis/New Earth) - redirects to the character's page. * Modern Age vs. Post-Infinite Crisis and New Earth - also a thing to vote about, although New Earth may not be a good thing, because I don't think DC Comics have confirmed which reality the current Legion belongs to. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:29, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :This discussion could be moved/reposted at DC Database talk:Naming Conventions, because I guess that this is not a high traffic page. What do you think? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 08:44, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the Legionnaires of the current series could be tagged with universe: "New Earth Future"? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 12:18, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :Or possibly "New Earth (31st Century)"? I mean, the current Legionverse must be at least one of the main futures of New Earth (if not the only main future) when you think of the fact that Mon-El was put in the Phantom Zone in New Earth (20th/21st century) and ended up in the current Legionverse. Other thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 05:32, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Legion of 3 Worlds information Apparently, there has been some changes on the Legions with regards to the new multiverse. In , Brianiac 5 of the Pre-Zero Hour Legion defines his Earth as the keystone Earth of the multiverse. That means that the Pre-Zero Hour Legion is the Legion of New Earth, not the third Legion variation which is currently designated New Earth. Brainy didn't state which Earth the third incarnation was from, however. So now, where do we go from here? -- SFH 22:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thank god I'm not the only person reading this. I've been doing my best to explain the different Legions as Possible Futures, not Realities, but it's looking more and more like they're going to be providing some actual concrete structure... which is a good thing. Personally though, what I plan on doing is, waiting until the story is over before changing our page structures to reflect anything more than cosmetic changes. The way they talked about time travel was very reminiscent of the whole Time Trapper's Pocket Universe thing. This story is big, and I would hate to sprock it up by jumping the gun on anything. In the meantime, this designation is better than anything else we have. I hate having to wait, but... it's the best plan. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::*shakes fist at Geoff Johns* I really DO believe having the Waid/Kitson Legion from New Earth would make more sense than anything else...I really don't like how the New Earth Legion is the Lightning Saga/Action comics one (I could write an essay about my reasons for thinking that, haha)...but yeah, I'd say wait until the story arc is over. But then again, at this point, I'm not sure if anyone would want to move these Legion-related pages around again...>.> ::::On a side note, whoever added the Legion-related comics to the disambig page, good job! :) I was going to do something like that, just never got around doing it... Isac Talk 11:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, if anyone's interested, the following have been confirmed (by Brainiac 5) in FC: Lo3W... * Geoff Johns's Legion, the one heavily based on the pre-Crisis Legion, joined by Superman, is in the future of New Earth. This was stated in #3, by elder Brainiac 5. * The Post-Zero Hour Legion, is from Earth-247. Not sure in which issue this was stated the first time, but it's been said repeatedly. However, XS, even though she used to be with this Legion, is native to New Earth's future. * The Threeboot Legion, created by Mark Waid and Barry Kitson, joined by Supergirl belongs to the future of the recreated Earth-Prime. It was hinted at a few times, but confirmed in #5. That's all I got for now. Isac Talk 21:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) "Main" Legion Isn't it a bit confusing to call the Pre-Zero Hour Legion the main version? From a historical perspective, probably, but that's confusing for readers coming from the most recent Legion series would be confused. Right now, all three of them are very prominent, and I don't think we should demote two big pages to a lesser status, especially not when all three are currently active. Is there any particular reason for this? If we have to have one featured above the others, can we at least wait until the conclusion of "Three Worlds" to see who's going to be the Legion for Adventure Comics Vol 2? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Images OKAY. So, for a very long time we've struggle with image naming for these characters. I think that this moment in Legion history is a really good time to pin this one down. In the past, some people have gone with their pagenames... which is an ugly system, and all of those are apocryphal anyway as of Legion of 3 Worlds. Some people have abbreviated to "PZH" which stands for both Pre and Post Zero Hour. Some people haven't even bothered. My suggestion is, we choose something unifying and consistent. In this case, seeing as we have the Legion, the Reboot Legion and the Prime Legion, I suggest we start naming files accordingly. For example: * Cosmic Boy 001.jpg * Cosmic Boy Reboot 001.jpg * Cosmic Boy Prime 001.jpg I would love to hear thoughts on whether or not this is a good system, or if anyone has any better ideas. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving Article/Re-designating Earths With the new LoSH series starting, and the revelations about which Legion belongs to which Earth in Legion of 3 Worlds, shouldn't the article currently titled "New Earth" be moved to "Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime)" and the article for the original LoSH moved to reflect its status as the Legion of New Earth? -- 03:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Believe me, we're working on it. I am so sorry that this has not been done yet. But we have to move a crazy bordering on absurd number of articles and our tech guy is figuring out the code to do that with a bot. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okaydokey, then. Just wanted to make sure someone else had noticed... :-)-- TimPendragon, 20:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::What's the status of this move? I have the code in place on my bot for mass moves, provided move tags are in place. It looks like a ton of them already are, so if that's good to go, I can get started. I assume the plan is first New Earth -> Earth-Prime, then Pre-Zero Hour -> New Earth? --Profzoom 16:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you could tackle these I would love you forever, but it's slightly more complicated than that. Naturally we have to start with the Prime Legion, but there can't be any redirects left over. Otherwise articles meant for the Prime characters would be suddenly linking to the Pre-Zero Hour characters. At this point, if you'd be willing to go over them with me, I would be happy to do those manually while you work your bots next time we can both actually sit down at it. Super-editor-teamup? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Let's do it. I'll whip up some code to take care of the redirect issue. - Profzoom 22:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Threeboot is Earth-Prime? How is it that the Threeboot is supposed to be Earth-Prime? Earth-Prime is meant to represent real life aka the universe the readers are from, and everything about the Legion of Superhero's history contradicts this. Most noticeably how Superboy was a part of this Legion, but the Superboy of our universe/Earth-Prime is psycho-fanboy Superboy-Prime :Earth-Prime being "our world" sort of went out the window during Crisis on Infinite Earths, when Superboy-Prime was introduced. There was never a Superboy in the Threeboot Legion... Supergirl was a member, though. The Threeboot Legion is explicitly stated to be from Earth-Prime in Legion of 3 Worlds. The explanation for Supergirl's involvement is that the Time Trapper linked their timelines. He does that shit all the time. For example he linked Pocket Superboy to the Original Legion, and he linked Kon-El to the Reboot Legion who exist on Earth-247. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Are there any episodes? If so how can I watch them? Just by reading this and a kids' remake of this on wikia i have become interested so please tell me.--The Potato General (talk) 17:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Season 1 of Legion of Super-Heroes (TV Series) was published on DVD in two parts (region 1 only, IIRC), but it's probably long out of print. Season 2 never came out on DVD. There are probably TVRips out there, or try youtube. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) DC Rebirth Since the Legion of Super-Heroes that has been appearing in DC Rebirth is a new incarnation of the team, does that mean that the Emerald Empress and Saturn Girl of the DC Rebirth are new versions of the characters rather than the Pre-Zero Hour variants?--MysteryScooby (talk) 17:09, August 16, 2019 (UTC)